


Left Unsaid

by exbex



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Left Unsaid

When Damian Kowalski was ten years old, his older brother was killed by a hit-and-run driver.

Most of the details are very unclear, but he does remember the smell of his mother’s perfume as he buried his face in her shirt-front, the way she was trembling, and the sound of his father sobbing hoarsely in the next room. These things he will remember until the day he dies.

Damian’s father was never again more than a shell of his former self.

When Damian’s son became a police officer, he was disappointed and disapproving.

It’s easier than admitting that he’s afraid.


End file.
